


down the rabbit hole

by langmaor



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story (Video Games), Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langmaor/pseuds/langmaor
Summary: On your part, you try not to make a big deal out of it. Take good things as they come and all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was digging through my drafts folder and i found this baby. it was all completed so i have no idea why i didn't publish it?? but here you go i guess. takes place during the time you go to the pixel-subway.

On your first encounter with Arata, you were floored by his beauty.

That may not be his most memorable or noticeable feature to most, but to you his black hair is dark as night and his cocky smirk makes you dizzy.

It's entirely possible the dizziness stems from suddenly encountering strange creatures and fighting them in a place off-limits to most, but you prefer to blame your weakness in the knees on the handsome, mysterious man beside you.

* * *

Your life blows up after that. You lose your body and gain a job and there's not much space to do anything in between.

It's a long time later that you cross paths with him again - physically, at least. He does send you texts with mysterious airs occasionally but today you see him in the flesh, his outline barely visible against the blinding vortex of pixels behind him. The subway is unusable to normal people.

From what you gather, Arata is being chased by a persistent policewoman - you move to approach him, and the spark of recognition in his eyes is worth attracting the attention of a hundred other pairs.

When things look really sticky, Arata does what you least expect - he grabs on to your arm (gives you butterflies in your stomach) and plunges head-on into the swirling pixelated mass. His shout really makes the blood rush to your head.

Again, it's quite possible the cause is the fact that you're in a deserted space in virtual reality. You like the former option much better.

You observe your surroundings - it does look very much like the Shibuya subway you know and use, but data drips off of some parts and nothing seems to weigh anything. You look around and decide to head for a stairway.

Arata follows you, inquisitive eyes darting everywhere. He strikes up a conversation about your profession, and you tell him you're a cyber sleuth with the proudest smile you can summon. His face lights up like a child's would - it's far too cute than should be legal.

He pouts when you don't say more - don't know what to say, you were quite literally handed this job from a speeding woman - and clams up, but that's cute too, especially the way he juts out his lower lip. Makes you want to nibble on it.

You're scarcely down the staircase though when his patience apparently reaches its limits - he's quite literally a child, you're finding out. From his odd way of addressing others to his overconfident smirks, you can't help but pride yourself at having such good taste in men.

After you appease him as best as you can (of course you didn't withhold information so you could see him pout again. Of course not.) you continue forward. An experimental attempt shows you your digimon, battle ready and happy to be out. So this place really was digital-?

A meeting with a mad scientist only serves to confuse you further, but some help is better than none. Arata summons his own digimon to join yours. You hope you'll actually be able to focus on battles and not how commanding and plain sexy he looks right now.

Together you run into various skirmishes, which combining your strengths you make quick work of. Arata sends you an appreciative smirk whenever your digimon cover for a type his is weak to - you're thankful the red your ears probably are won't be visible against your hair.

You need to take a trip to the DigiLab - first off you need to heal, maybe switch up your party and you pull Arata by the arm into the portal. Mirei doesn't appear to be here, surprisingly. He gazes around, wide eyed. You laugh before remembering what you came for - he scratches his neck in embarrassment, and you get it done. Before you leave he catches hold of your arm again, as if he was afraid of being left alone in a new place.

You smile reassuringly and move out to face the big one. It's undoubtedly a tough one, and in the end one of your digimon syncs its movements with Arata's perfectly as both deliver the finishing blow.

"We did it," he states, disbelieving. Somehow he's caught hold of your hand and you've caught his, and you're both squeezing hard. You could live with this.

You can't find the scientist anywhere, and after a couple of futile attempts you give up and head back to the entrance. Arata still hasn't noticed both of your interlocked hands, or if he has, has chosen not to do anything about them. You prefer the latter.

On your part, you try not to make a big deal out of it. Take good things as they come and all.

The way you came in from now looks vaguely like an exit. You can feel the weight of the public's impending stares already, although before you can take a step forward you find yourself pushed against the wall, pulled down by the neck of your shirt, and lip-locked with your crush.

Your eyes widen in shock. From what you can see Arata has his eyes closed, and he looks like he's enjoying this. You decide to stick with your motto and respond likewise, wrapping one arm around him and placing one on the back of his neck.

Arata is a good kisser, judging by the way you're panting. You don't really have much experience in kisses where you're not the initiator, but you can say it feels good.

You take a quick breath and decide to dive in for the kill, into more familiar territory. You tilt his face upwards with your hand while giving it everything you've got. He seems to like it, going by the way his arms won't let you budge from place.

You could definitely get used to this, you think, as the two of you finally break apart. He gives you one last cocky smirk which contrasts amazingly with the blush on his face before taking your hand again and pulling you out back home.

He disappears into the crowds as soon as he catches sight of the policewoman again, leaving you to deal with her ire, which you'll pass on, thank you. You follow his example and melt into the background, the memory of his kiss still ghosting over your slightly swollen lips.

You could definitely get used to this, you nod to yourself, heartbeats loud and alive in your ears.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, i'd be thrilled if you could leave a comment about your thoughts!


End file.
